


Better Than Words

by lightrock105



Series: A Miraculous World [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alya is a good (and concerned) friend, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Rated T for swearing, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrock105/pseuds/lightrock105
Summary: Adrien works at a flower shop and gets an interesting bouquet request one day.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Series: A Miraculous World [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Better Than Words

Adrien was in the back room spraying a small pot of orange lilies with sugar water when he heard the bell over the door ring. Putting down the spray bottle and wiping his wet hands on his apron, he made his way out to the front. Stopping at the desk, he saw two young women, one with an incredibly pissed off expression on her face, the other looking worriedly at the first, shaking her hands, as if she wanted to reach out and stop the first woman, but made no real move to do so.

"Um, may I help you ladies?" he asked tentatively. The first one stepped forward and slapped a thick stack of euros down on the desk.

"Yes. Tell me, how do I say 'fuck you' in flower?" she asked, blue eyes flashing with hatred.

"Marinette, you could just confront him, you know. There's no need to waste your money on flowers." She paused for a second and turned to Adrien. "No offense." He shrugged at her and watched as the girl he now knew as Marinette turned to face the other woman and crossed her arms. After knowing Chloé for so long, he could confidently say that she rolled her eyes.

"No, Alya. I think sending him flowers that he definitely won't know the meaning of and never seeing him again is so much better than arguing about why he cheated on me with the literal worst person in the world. I never want to see his face again."

Turning back to Adrien, Marinette cocked an eyebrow. "Well?" she demanded, putting a hand on her hip and giving him an expression that told him she was running out of patience.

Starting, Adrien moved around the little shop, picking up flowers and sometimes putting them back again, or just staring at them before moving on. Finally, he was holding a medium-sized bouquet and made his way back to the counter, where Marinette was looking less hostile and more curious and Alya seemed to lose most of the worry on her face.

He started to wrap the flowers up, then stopped and decided to tell her what everything meant so she would know.

"The geraniums mean stupidity, the foxglove means insincerity, the meadowsweet means uselessness, and the yellow carnations mean 'you have disappointed me,'" he explained, pointing to each flower as he described what they meant. Frowning at the bundle, he held up his hand with a gesture to say he would be back and quickly made his way to the back room, grabbing two of the orange lilies he was watering before they came in. Placing them in the bundle and tying them up, he handed them to Marinette and began to tell her the total.

"Oh that's fine," she smiled and slid the euros over to him, not even bothering to count. "You can keep the change if you tell me what these new flowers mean."

"Orange lilies? They mean hatred." Marinette looked down at the very pretty bouquet, almost sad that the meaning would be lost on her ex, but loving what it meant as a whole.

"Do you deliver?" she questioned. When he nodded, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse and wrote down an address.

"Um, it's an extra ten euros, though. Twenty if the address is outside of Paris," he warned.

"The money is no problem. To be honest, I'm willing to blow all my savings so I don't have to see that stupid fucking smirk he likes to give me ever again," Her eyes lit up as she glanced up at Adrien, who had jumped slightly at the sudden curse, and slid the address across the counter to him. "Could you write the meaning of the flowers on a card to send along with them instead of a message?" 

Adrien blinked at her for a few seconds before shrugging again. "I mean, I don't see why not." He started to scribble the meanings down on the card that was usually saved for a small message of some sort before looking up at Marinette. "Um...so just this and no message? Not even a name?" She smiled wickedly and shook her head.

"Nope, that will be all. Thank you," she glanced down at the name tag pinned to his apron, "Adrien. Thank you very much." She spun on her heel and marched towards the door, shoving Alya along with her, and pushed her out the door, pausing on the threshold.

Marinette turned her body halfway back to him and called out, "Maybe I'll come back again with a less hostile intention."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to remind everyone that this is a work of fiction and an AU, so if the characters don't act like you think they should then... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sue me.


End file.
